Silver and Gold
by NipponHoshi
Summary: The sealing wasn't as it seemed, it was a bloodline, and Naruto gained it one day killing all but one. How will this change affect Naruto's life?
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Gold

A Naruto FanFic

AN: I don't own Naruto

Prologue/Info

Have you ever thought that maybe when the 4th was placing the seal on his son it wasn't just a seal maybe he was using a bloodline to help? And maybe Naruto received that same bloodline. But wait he also received the chains from his mother.

So I was thinking that the Shinigami part was part of the bloodline. Cool right? So Shinigami does his sucking of souls deal, but he only comes out like when you activate it and when you get further along in the bloodline. So I'll need help on that. Kay peoples? :)

Okay so Naruto's mommy has the chains right? I think they were gold or whatever anywayssss, Naruto will also have gold, and the thing that happens with the eyes with his dad's bloodline will be the same, but I don't know if I'll make this one a eye deal, I might make the other one an eye one, though, as this one is more physical.

Okay so any ideas, let me know. Like should I have Kami show up when he activates his mom's bloodline, so it can be more like Kami gave this bloodline and Shinigami gave this bloodline. Actually that sounds cool**, vote** on that please. I haven't written in quite some time, and this just came to my head today.

This may or may not have couples as I'm not real good with that, I'm more of a yaoi fan so I'll probably have yaoi if I do have coupling, but no real sex scenes mostly lime I'm sure. I'm not a real Sakura or Hinata fan so if I bash them any so be it. I like reading Team 7 bash fics so I might do the same might not it depends on how this go's. Actually I might pair Naruto with Shino and Shika. I like making Naruto smarter and putting him with different people. So...Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver And Gold

A Naruto FanFic

AN: I do not own Naruto

Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha, a mob of villagers and ninja behind him. Once again demanding the head of the child for the deaths of their loved ones. Calling him names such as, Fox Demon and Demon Child. Not very creative, but they weren't too smart on that point either, as Naruto wasn't the fox that destroyed Konoha six years ago, just his container.

The villagers finally caught up with him in a blocked alley, where the child was crouched and holding his hands over his head, prepared for the beating he always got when caught. The villagers smirked and taunted the boy as they reigned down with weapons of steel, wood, and even their own fists. What happened next was a surprise to all. A ring of silver circled Naruto's eyes, and tears fell down his face, as he cried out, "Please, Leave me alone!". The next thing the villagers and ninja knew, they felt a menacing presence behind them, bone-chilling more like it. They turned around and what they saw made their jaws drop, before them was the Shinigami.

The Shinigami's eyes narrowed after looking at Naruto and he grabbed the group except one, and ANBU managed to escape, and sucked out their souls, ignoring the screaming, then dropped them to the ground. Naruto had looked up at the screaming, and his eyes widened at the Shinigami, then at what he done. Then he saw the Shinigami reaching for the dog-faced ANBU, and he just had to stop the Shinigami, jiji would be mad if Dog-san was hurt. "Please...don't hurt him." Both the Shinigami and the ANBU looked at Naruto, the ANBU with wide eyes or eye and Shinigami in wonder. **"Child I will give this ninjin a second chance, but if he is among those that hurt you a second time, even if you ask me, I cannot grant your request." **Naruto looked from the Shinigami to the ANBU then back then nodded, "Okay, I understand." The Shinigami turned to the dog-faced ANBU, **"Do you understand, Kakashi Hatake, ANBU Dog, Jounin of Konoha?" **The ANBU shook at the fierce glare of the Shinigami, "I understand, Shinigami-sama. I will protect him as is required of my duty." The Shinigami nodded and turned back to Naruto, **"Child, go to your Hokage and tell him that your father's bloodline has activated. You are still to young to know of your father so don't ask that question, when the time comes I will tell you myself. Just know he was a great man and he loved you very much." **Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he nodded in understanding, "Thank you." And with that, the Shinigami disappeared, the circle of silver disappearing from Naruto's eyes though they still had a slight twinkle to them. The ANBU put his hand on Naruto's shoulder gently, "Come Naruto, I should get you to the Hokage." And with a quick sushin they left the carnage left by the Shinigami.


End file.
